


You Precious Thing

by kittydesade



Series: As The World Falls Down: The Loki/Darcy Riff [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all people, it's Darcy Lewis who turns Loki's world upside down and inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first I wrote [Darcy/Loki porn](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html?thread=21689040#cmt21689040), in which for some reason he appeared to her as a figure from her fantasies, i.e. Jareth. Then I was writing something else and listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack, and Within You came on and suddenly huge chunks of dialogue dropped into my head. This is unbeta'd, largely because I had no idea how extensive their story would or will get. But it is the aftermath of the porn, though it stands alone. The title comes from the lyrics to Within You, "How you turn my world you precious thing."

“You're breaking up with me?”

Darcy heard her voice climb up into an undignified shriek. Which also pointed to the fact that it was a bad idea. She knew it was a bad idea. The whole thing was stupid.

Okay, so, one wild fantasy sexcapade on the roof of the research building was crazy, but it wasn't that bad. Meeting him in the park for some after dark shenanigans was still a little out there, but it was just the one time. Keeping up the friends-with-benefits routine until she all but hoped for him to be there when she got home at night, that pushed it beyond the impossible to the point where she couldn't even think it to herself. She was dating Loki. She was _dating._ _Loki._

The saving grace here was that he didn't seem to know what the hell he was doing either. He refused to call what they were doing anything at all. If he said anything it was something about meeting him in the lab or in the parking lot in ten minutes, and he had a surprise for her. Otherwise he just popped up in places.

Except now he was telling her he wasn't going to see her again, that he had 'business elsewhere' whatever the hell that meant, and it sounded an awful lot like...

“You're breaking up with me?”

Loki blinked. “We were never... I... no.” His face scrunched up, which she decided was a better sign than when he was going all murdering furious.

“Uh-huh. This sounds an awful lot like a breakup speech to me.”

“Well, it isn't.” Defensive? She thought so.

“Uh-huh.” Darcy folded her arms at him. “So you're not breaking up with me.”

“That's not what I said.”

Stubborn pout time. She had a cute stubborn pout, she'd been told. By Thor. She wasn't telling Loki about that. “Nope? Well, that's what I heard.”

“Well, my statement stands nonetheless. I will not be seeing you again.”

“Nope. I refuse to accept you breaking up with me.”

He stared at her. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, though, so it didn't bother her. “What do you mean, you refuse to accept...”

“I refuse to accept it. You'll pop back up again later, sometime. Or I'll get on your tracks with everyone else.” They were pretty close to getting a fix on him wherever he went, too. She wasn't going to tell him that either. She might be mouthy and not as science-smart as everyone else, but she wasn't _stupid._

“No, I...”

“Just say it. Tell me you're breaking up with me.”

“... No!” he yelped.

“Uh-huh. Then you're not breaking up with me.”

He didn't know what to say to that. She watched his face twitch and gape as he tried to think of something that wouldn't play into her cunning plans. Which led her to thinking, wait, did she just have a cunning plan that worked on Loki?

Maybe not a plan. More a barrage of complete craziness that she threw at him until he accepted.

“This is not a break-up...”

“Hah! I thought so.”

“... we were never … in the first place!”

She started ticking them off on her fingers. “The roof. The park. The gym. The library bathroom. The parking lot. My bedroom, a couple of times, what, just for a change of pace? My stuffed panda is _still_ missing, by the way. My roof. The old test site, and those jeans still have sand in them by the way. The parking lot again. The lab. The university campus center...”

“That was not...”

“All. Over. The university campus center. _You_ might be able to turn invisible when the guards come out but I was stuck hiding my bare ass behind that ficus for an _hour._ ”

Loki's mouth twitched. “But you made a very fetching ficus.”

“... Yeah.” She watched that smile, trying to figure out why it set off alarm bells in her head when it wasn't one of his scary smiles. Maybe because it wasn't one of his scary smiles. “So, I'll see you around, then.”

He blinked. “I... suppose?”

Darcy called that a victory and didn't bring up the subject again.

Days trickled by. He didn't show up. She didn't know whether to be upset or just resign herself that he'd amused himself as much as he was going to. Although the fact that he'd come out and told her instead of just disappearing gave her a sense of vindication in calling it a break-up.

When she woke up at some stupid hour of the morning with a tall, lanky figure holding up the wall from the shadows she almost tased the crap out of him.

“Okay, as hot as Rpattz is, the whole watching you sleep stalker thing? Really not that romantic.”

Loki frowned. “What?”

“... How do you know Labyrinth and not have a clue about Twilight?” Darcy blinked, then shook her head. “Never mind. What are you doing here?”

Within a couple of seconds she knew neither of them had expected that question to be so hard to answer. “Just keeping an eye out.” As though that explained anything. Or meant anything.

“That is the lamest excuse in the long history of lame excuses,” she pointed out, and turned and burrowed her head under the pillow. When it moved she looked over to her left, to see Loki's wide eyes staring back at her. “Not helping the creep factor here.”

“Are you a witch?”

“Am I a...” He wasn't just twisted, he was crazy. “Let me think about that one for a real long hard _no._ ”

He frowned again. “You're not a scientist like Jane...” and whatever that led up to, whatever he had been thinking, she interrupted it with a swift kick sideways to some part of his body. His shoulder, it felt like.

“I am sick, _sick_ and fucking tired of you people comparing me to Jane!” She yelled it, throwing her stuffed bear, her stuffed penguin, and her stuffed worm with the blue hair at him to punctuate the really important words. He blinked at the first one, ducked the other two. “God, all you people can talk about is Jane, Jane, Jane, it's always Thor's lady this or Dr. Foster that, and it's not like...” Darcy grabbed Loki, dragged him into bed with her, and threw the blanket over them both.

Dr. Selvig opened the door less than a minute later. “Uh. Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

He stuck his head in further. “Are you all right?”

“No. No, I am not all right, my boyfriend has the coldest feet in the history of _ever._ But you're welcome to...”

“Ah, no, thanks, I think that's all right, just... keep it down, would you?”

“Tell him not to put his cold-ass feet on me and I will.” He'd closed the door by the time she got halfway through it, but she kept it up because Loki was laughing quietly into her shoulder and the pillow. She looked over at him, smirked. “Yeah, you're not the only one here who can talk themselves into and out of trouble.”

“So I see.”

She kept her eyes on his wicked smirk. “What are your hands doing?”

“May I remind you that you dragged me into bed, this time?”

Well. She had. Not that Darcy was complaining much. Or at all. And with all that, it took a while to catch up to her as she was tracing those very fine muscles down his chest and abdomen with her tongue. And then she snickered.

“So, does this mean you're not breaking up with me?” she smirked against his hip.

Loki let out the most put-upon sigh in the history of sighs. “We are not oh never mind.”


End file.
